One Big Fam Fam ~ Collab Fanfic
One Big Fam Fam ~ Collab Fanfic is a fanfic being written by Object, Tech, YTW, Pookieluv, DHA, and Finlay. There are many families in the world. Small, little, peaceful, happy. But not this family. This is their story. Characters NO MORE CHARACTERS PLEASE Penguins * [[Neo Metonn (YTW)|'Neo']]: '''An adopted pookie with big dreams and pink hair. (by Odrey) * '''Yanelle: '''A 9 year old pookie who loves music and anything related to it. She is also a cheerleader. (by Tech) * '''Esperanza: '''A 15 year old adopted biggy who loves social media and related things. (by Tech) * '''Nelson: '''A 10 year old middle who likes video games and singing. (by Finlay) * '''Denise: '''Denise is the mumu of the family. She earns lots of money for her job, which is directing movies. Denise is friendly and loving. She is 42. (by Stampy) * '''Dan: '''The dudu of the family, same age as Denise except she is one month older. He is playful and loves his family with all his heart. He works a lot and is often busy. (by Stampy) * '''Collin and Drake: '''Boy twins, they are almost identical, yet they act so different! Drake is the quiet, smart, and indoor person, while Collin is goofy, fun, and athletic. Both look almost the same except Collin wears blue stuff and Drake wears green. Both are 4, although Drake is older by a minute. (by Stampy) * '''Athena Louise: '''The family's oldest child at age 19. She is going to college soon to become a nurse. Athena is like a second mother to the family, like cooking meals while their parents are out of town, and driving her siblings places they need to be. She plans to get married, move to Fandom City Central and have children once she graduates. (by Tech) * '''Molly and Bella: '''Two adopted identical twins. They have loads in common, like how they both play atleast one sport, they love pastel colors, and they both hate avocado. (by Tech) * '''Poppy: The second oldest biggy. 18 years old. Has a boyfriend named Drake and a pookie name Phoebe. (by Finlay) * Phoebe: Poppy's pookie. Age 7 months. (by Finlay) * Juliette: '''17 year old biggy. Very popular, tons of friends, cheer captain. She hopes to get accepted to Penguin Tropicals University (PTU) and later host her own talk show (by Pookieluv) * '''Flourescent: A ten year old middle who loves music, Undertale, Nightcore, K and pop versions, Her fam and Harry Potter, movies and books. (By Twi, and yes stampy said I could join) Pets * Apollo: '''Muddy gray rabbit with amber eyes, one of the family pets. (by DHA) * '''Ember and Sunset: '''Guard uppies and two of the family pets. Ember was adopted at a royal adoption center in the Bahamas, and Sunset was adopted at 1 year in Barcelona while the fam was on vacation. Ember is the playful one and Sunset is the tough one. (both by Tech) * '''Crony and Alpha: '''2 twin kitties who like pasta unusually. (by Finlay) * '''Campbell Morton: '''The family's beloved guinea pig. He is 1 and a half years old and is black with white spots. (by Finlay) Family Friends * '''Kelly Graaf: '''A 30 year old penguin who is a childhood friend of Denise. She has a pookie of her own named Rebeca. (by Tech) * '''Rebeca Graaf: '''Kelly's pookie, now middle. She is 10 years old and just changed colors. (by Tech) * '''Drake Blankson: Poppy's boyfriend. (by Finlay) * Amber Mariano: '''Has been Juliette's best friend since they were pookies. Is also on the cheer squad and comes to visit Juliette often. (by Pookieluv) * '''Emily Lane: '''A cousin of the family, age 15. She plays basketball and is the daughter of two basketball players herself. (by Tech) * '''Julia Carpenter: '''A family friend, age 29. She is a cheerleader for the Summit Sharks. * '''Timothy Jordan: '''Dan's childhood friend. (by Finlay) * '''Amy: '''Denise's sister. Amy is the aunt and visits every weekend, often bring her baked goods. She enjoys being with kids and often babysits for the family. (by Stampy) * '''Jonathan: '''Amy's husband. He is the uncle of the family, however unlike Amy he only gets to visit every month. He is a very good when it comes to culinary skills. (by Stampy) * '''Charmaine, Angela and Rosalee: '''Three diva triplets who lie, frame, do whatever a diva does. Charmaine is the oldest by 3 minutes. (by Tech) * '''Isadora: '''The rich diva mumu of Charmaine, Angela and Rosalee. She is a famous moviestar and was a diva pookie too. (by Tech) Character Gallery Screen Shot 2016-01-17 at 6.20.28 PM.png|Yanelle. Screen Shot 2016-01-17 at 6.26.29 PM.png|Esperanza. NeoMetonn2.png|Neo. Screen Shot 2016-01-22 at 5.20.25 PM.png|Athena Louise. PicMonkey Collage.jpg|Ember and Sunset. PicMonkey Collage1.jpg|Molly and Bella. Denise.jpg|Denise Dan.jpg|Dan Amy.jpg|Amy Jonathan.jpg|Jonathan Chapter One - Athena Louise Goes To College '''Athena Louise's view I woke up to the pitter-patter of rain on my window. I look at my clock. 4:00 a.m. I yawned and almost went to sleep when I just realized I was going to CPU today to begin studying to become a nurse. I stretched my feet and put on my slippers. Mom heard me walking down and woke up the kids to say their goodbyes. I walked upstairs, ate a waffle with Nutella on it, and then I began to get ready. I threw on my brown shoes and walked out the door. "Bye Athena!" Collin and Drake yelled. "We'll miss you!" yelled Yanelle. Mom shed a tear. "B-bye... good luck." Mom said. I shed a tear too, and I asked Mom "Mom, call Dad and let him know how much I love him. Goodbye everyone!" I yelled and hopped on my motorcycle. I was on my way to CPU. I pulled up in the parking lot. I walked up to the doors, and since I was living in a dorm for a few years, a part of the welcoming committee helped me carry my luggage, and I followed the committee into the doors. It was very noisy and filled with penguins like me. One of the penguins walked up to me. "Hi! I'm Heather. I will be your tour guide." the penguin said adjusting her tie. "I'll be showing you your dorm." says Heather. I walk up with her to my dorm upstairs. Juliette's view The first thing I notice when I wake up is that Athena Louise is not in the bed next to me like she usually is. Suddenly I remember - today is her first day of college. I sigh, sitting up in my bed. Oh well. I stand up from my bed, stretching. I go to my closet and pull out my cheer uniform, just like always. Today we're going to be practicing our routine for the football game on Saturday. I go over the choregoraphy in my head, wondering if my team will be able to remember it when we practice. If anything goes wrong at the game on Saturday, they're going to be blaming me. I am the cheer captain, after all. Denise's View I tearfully watched as Athena drove away. "MAKE SURE YOU DO YOUR LAUNDRY!" I yelled and laughed, and Dan laughed too. "Take care honey!" We both yelled as she became a spot on the distance. Collin and Drake jumped into Dan's arms and he gave them both a piggy back ride. I smiled and muttered, "They're growing up so fast." The two uppies and kitties came up to me. I poured them their food, petted them, and they played with each other after. I played with our pet bunny and guinea pig. I sighed after playing with them and sat on the couch. I received a call from Amy and picked up my phone. Neo's View I woke up at 7:15. Athena was gone. I didn't even get to say goodbye. Oh well.... I got out of bed and put on my pink fuzzy slippers, and walked downstairs, still half-asleep. I managed to get some cereal for breakfast on my own. After eating, I went back up to my room and got online. A Skype call came in from my cousin, Nathan. Of, course, I answered it. "Hey, Nathan!" I said, fixing my hair a little. Poppy's view Man, I wish I could go to college but I have to look after my STUPID pookie. When I woke up, Athena was already gone. I would be at college too if I didn't have this friggin' pookie. So I went for a walk in the park. I saw my boyfriend Drake there. "Hey babe." I said. Molly and Bella's views We woke up beside my stuffie, Mr. Cuddles, and my twin wista Bella. We looked into our walk-in closet, picked out our clothes and walked downstairs. We eat some Teddy Town sugar cereal and Mumu drives us to Rainbow Stars Pre-K. Apollo's view My thorax had been aching that morning. In my small cage, I ate lettuce and radishes from my bowl and drank some water. I saw Molly and Bella staggering to the smoke-beast and my mother drove them to an apprenticeship den. Nelson's view I took Apollo the rabbit upstairs and into the bathroom. I said "Maybe this will heal your thorax" and gave him/her some drugs I found. Then, I took him/her downstairs and decided to play Call Of Duty on the XBOX. Chapter Two - The Afternoon Ember's view I saw two penguins in a shiny white car pull up the driveway. "BARK! BARK!" I scream. They wouldn't budge. Their car froze in place and the penguins came out. Something about them is so farmilar though! Campbell Morton's view I saw the car out the window and I saw a penguin come out. I didn't realize them for some reason, so I squeaked, but they ignored me. I did know them, but I didn't recognize them for some reason. Yanelle's view I open up the door. "Mom! It's Aunt Amy!" I yell. Mom puts down her book and says hello. Nelson's view I didn't realize that Aunt A was coming in because I was too busy playing my XBOX. I then saw her, and hoped she had brought fried chicken, but no, she bought fresh fish. Juliette's View Exhausted but cheerful, I hop out of Amber's car. "Thanks for giving me a ride," I say as a gather my pom poms and backpack out of the passenger seat of her white Lexus ES. "No prob, Jewels. I'll see you at the game tomorrow?" "Yep. 5:00 call time." I slam the door shut and start the trudge up the driveway, carrying my heavy bag full of textbooks and a spare set of clothing. I always bring a spare set of clothing to school - all of the cheerleaders do. Usually we wear our uniforms all day long, but sometimes we get really sweaty and gross after practice, which is why we all have an extra outfit just in case. I get inside and drop all my stuff on the floor, then I go to the kitchen to make myself some lemonade, only to see my aunt standing there. "Hi Amy! Are you coming to the football game tomorrow? I choreographed the cheer routine. I hope my team can remember it." Amy's View It was good to be back. I brought a nice fresh fish, hoping they would like it. I greeted everyone when Julliette asked me something. "Of course I will, dear! I know you will do a good job at it!" I said and gave her a thumbs up. Juliette's View I smile. "Thanks! I guess I have to go wash my cheer uniform now. Nice fish, by the way." Apollo's view As Amy wasn't looking, I sneaked into the sugarcube jar and carried a small sugarcube in my mouth. I dashed back to my cage before Ember and Sunset could see me. Then, I ate up the sugarcube and took a nap. Nelson's view I turned off my XBOX and hugged Amy. Chapter Three - The Football Game Juliette's View I wake up at 5:00 AM. I've barely gotten any sleep all night. I've done cheer routines in football games before, but this is different. I'm the cheer captain now, so if anything goes wrong, it will be my fault. I try to get back to sleep, but it's no use. Quietly I sneak downstairs for breakfast, practicing our cheer under my breath. Nelson's View I was in the shower singing "I'm like, I don't give a flying f*ck". I heard mom shouting "NELSON!!!!!!! DON'T SING EXPLICIT ROSETTA HOLLISTER SONGS!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I ate an Erin Hinter book because her books are weird. Flourescent's View I stand outside with my bags. I rang the doorbell and was greeted by a nice lady, who i assumed she was the mumu. "You must be Flourescent, please come in," she said. i saw a boy eat a book and i just shrugged it off and went to have a shower. i was singing," When the lights burn out, they dunno what they heard. Strike the match, pray it low, givin love to the world," Amy's View' Denise insisted on me staying overnight in the guest room, so I'm still here with for another day. I looked into the mirror and remembered that I should be texting my husband about me staying overnight. Oh well. Amber's View A text from Juliette wakes me up at six AM. I'm confused at first - why is she nervous? Then I remember the football game. This is Juliette's first game where SHE is the cheer captain. Our old captain, Tami, was pro. She could create a whole routine for us in like an hour. If anyone messes up, it's the captain who gets in trouble. I slowly get out of bed and slip out of my pajamas. The truth is, I'm nervous too. It's not fun to see your best friend get in trouble. It's almost as bad as getting yourself in trouble. But no doubt, if I tell Juliette that I'm scared, it's just going to make things worse for both of us. Besides, coffee always makes Juliette feel better ;) Category:Fanfictions Category:Collabs Category:Pookieluvs Stuff Category:YourTypicalWeirdo's Things Category:Finlay's crap Category:Derpy Hooves' Apprentice's Fanfictions Category:Finlay's Fanfictions